A New Chapter
| setting=Spherus Magna| date=1,001 AGC}} A New Chapter is a web serial updated bi-weekly and told in the third person. It set in the BLR Storyline, and is about Mata Nui's adventures after Teridax's defeat in the BLR Universe, including the arrival of Nalek on Spherus Magna, and what happened to the Great Being that was with Nalek. Episode I Chapter I: A Memory As Mata Nui gazed out from his quarters in the Coliseum — or as it was called now, Atero Tower — towards the gleaming desert, he remembered all of his friends on his home planet Nui. However, all he could do was remember them, for on the night he was taken, Nui was destroyed out of spite by the Great Beings. Huh, "Great Beings"; Kiina was right when she called them the Great Destroyers, thought Mata Nui. However, in the corner of his mind there was one being who eluded his memory, someone who looked over him as he was imprisoned. All he had was a name and even the name he wasn't sure of, for the name was matched that of a Nui legend: that a being brought them Nui back from the brink of extinction. "The name is familiar. Too familiar for just a Legend. Maybe the Nui knew that they'd be pushed to extinction again," pondered Mata Nui. Chapter II: Assassin! Mata Nui continued to think for a few minutes. Then he sensed another life form in the room. He turned. He looked. He couldn't see it. He knew it was there. He then, using the Kanohi Ignika, saw the life essence of the assassin. He spoke out boldly, "I know you're there. Show yourself!" Nothing happened. "I think you are not aware that the mask on my face is allowing to me to see you." Mata Nui shook his head and waved his hand across the room. Immediately the assassin was revealed. The assassin had deep crimson armour, vastly rich for someone living in the deserts. The mask was the Huna, the mask of concealment; however, Mata Nui knew it was different. "What's your name and why are you attempting to kill me? Answer me." The assassin spoke, "My name is Sen. And I have been hired to kill you." "Who hired you?" "I don't know. But he paid me handsomely." "I'll double that!" "Not good enough. He said he'd kill me if you weren't dead by sunset." "OK. I'll will also make you impossible to kill to those with evil intent in their hearts." "You have my attention. But how will you do that?" Mata Nui then waved his hand over her and said, "It is done. You may go." With that, she was gone out the door and into Metru Nui, with her money doubled and invisible to "The Shadow." Chapter III: The Legend As the days rolled on in the city of Metru Nui, more and more inhabitants of the Bota Magna jungle arrived at the gates of the Great City and joined the population of it. However, one day an odd group of two were seen heading towards the City. One was a sleek blue and black figure with a mighty black blade and a shield. The other was a warrior of countless battles, smaller than his counter-part, silver, gray and green, carrying a saber and a shield with three parts jutting out. As the duo came closer, one of the Agori on guard realized that the second figure had a similar shield to Mata Nui, so he went to Atero Tower and requested an audience with Mata Nui. Mata Nui later saw the Agori, who told Mata Nui about the Tri-Shield and the two figures. Suddenly Mata Nui's mind flashed back to the battles on Nui and remembered that the Tri-Shield was the shield of a Nui warrior. He rejoiced for now he could get some answers about the night he was taken and the legend: Nalek. Chapter IV: "Calm Down, Safara" As Zaster cautiously walked the streets of Le-Metru, a Le-Matoran not far away by the name of Safara had lost control of his vehicle. Speeding out of control and with the release straps broken, this wasn't good for Safara. When Zaster heard the screaming call, he sighed and chased after it. With the Toa off negotiating with the Skrall Council, there were no Toa to help Matoran such as Safara, who at this moment at time was about to crash about a bit more than a kio away from the city. Zaster, first of all, borrowed a speeder to catch up to his friend and landed a quarter of a bio a way from the crash site. When he got off the speeder, he looked around for Safara and heard a muffled voice. He soon found Safara with his head in the sand. He pulled Safara out of the sand and said to him, "Calm down, Safara. Look at you; you crash almost every day, so please learn how to drive on of these things." "Alright, hothead, I'll learn how to drive one of these things. However, before I went down I saw a meeting between five Skrall and what looked like a Makuta. Let's check out." And with that he ran off, and Zaster just rolled his eyes and followed him. Chapter V: The Great, The Legend and The Leader Mata Nui rushed out towards the on coming party. The so-called Nui examined Mata Nui and laid his sword on the ground before his feat. He spoke, "Hello, my brother. You may not recognize me; my name is Nalek." Mata Nui was stunned, stammering for words. He compiled a sentence. "What... you're Nalek... the legend... you know Thelus?" "I am most certainly Nalek, I maybe a Legend and Thelus is my — er, our father." Mata Nui composing himself asked, "Who's you companion?" Nalek answered, "This is Deturnas, a Great Being..." At this Mata Nui drew his sword and screamed, "YOU MURDERER, YOU FILTH. YOUR VILE RACE EXTERMINATED MINE AND NALEK'S PEOPLE. NOW YOU SHALL DIE." "Hold on there, brother. Deturnas has seen the error of his ways and has repented. Tell him." "Yes, I have seen the light and I'll help you in rebuilding the Nui Empire," said Deturnas "The Nui Empire cannot be rebuilt with only two Nui," stated Mata Nui. "But, Nalek informs me if we find an old artifact of the Nui, you and Nalek can bring all the lost ones who died in the destruction of Nui." Mata Nui stood there, dazed and bewildered, wanting to know more. Chapter VI: Curiosity Killed the Cat Zaster chased furiously after Safara, and they came across a crater. Zaster saw what Safara had meant by a Makuta. The figure was tall, a stooping figure with gold armor scattered amongst the sea of black and red; you could compare it to a bat. The other figures were Skrall, most definitely. One of the Skrall party said, "The Toa Mahri are no more. We did as you requested, masters and mistress." Just then, two more Makuta figures stepped out, one of them fish-like and the other Toa-like. In reply, the fish Makuta said, "Show us evidence," its voice feminine, smooth, glorious. The Skrall party stepped forward and produced six Kanohi, each distinctly of the Toa Mahri. The bat Makuta said slyly, "Thank you. Your services are no longer required." With that, the Makuta waved his hand over the Skrall, and the masks and Skrall turned to ash. Safara gasped, and the Makuta party turned towards the Matoran. The fish Makuta jumped behind the Matoran, trapping them. No hope of escape. They went down into the crater when prompted and wished to be saved... Chapter VII: Heroes in the Sand From a distance away from the crater, a machine, a vehicle, was ploughing the desert. Its destination: Metru Nui. The occupancy of the vehicle was its driver and one passenger. Both dark orange. Both of the Iron Tribe. Telluris and Sahmad had been invited, by Mata Nui, to come to Metru Nui. Telluris had been shocked that someone wasn't scared of them. Everyone on the planet was scared of the 'plague carriers'. However, Sahamad explained that Mata Nui was salvation from the desert. "Hey, Telluris, there's something in that crater. Something metallic. It's glinting off the sun," exclaimed Sahamad. "If you're bothered, look through the turret." Telluris pointed at the Thornax turret. Sahamad climbed into it and aimed it at the crater. What he saw was alien to him. It was a cross between a Glatorian and a bat. It was strange. There was also two of those strange looking Agori that had brought the invite, plus two other strange Glatorian. "Telluris, we need to help those Agori-like things in that crater." "Why?" "We'd be honored for helping them, and there might be a reward." At this Telluris changed his mind, shifted the Skopio in to crab mode and shouted, "Hold on..." Chapter VIII: Light Among the Shadows In the crater, the two Matoran stood in front of the bat-like Makuta. The vile thing spoke. "I am Rytrax, Lord of the Makuta. What are you?" At this the Matoran looked confused. Zaster spoke, "We're Matoran. But surely a Makuta would know what a Matoran looked like, since all of us came out of the giant robot?" The Makuta consolidated with each other and then laughed. "You really think we came out of a giant robot. The Makuta you encountered were just mere shadows compared to us," replied Rytrax. "What do you mean?" asked Safara. "The Great Beings' experiment; a mini Universe in a bottle. The experiment was a way of gathering data about us and the Nui," answered the fish-like Makuta. "And you puny weaklings can call me Tey." "The Nui; do you mean Mata Nui's race?" asked Zaster "WHAT!!! THERE'S A NUI STILL ALIVE?" "Well, yes," answered the Matoran. The Toa-like Makuta then suddenly changed shape and color. It was not longer a Makuta. It was a Toa. It was Toa Takanuva. Toa of Light. The Light Among the Shadows... Chapter IX: Truth Mata Nui had felt it: the death of an entire species, the Skrall. Wiped from the surface of Spherus Magna. However, he'd sensed a new species. One very familiar, an enemy of the Nui, one with the same name as... "The Makuta are on this planet!" shouted Nalek. "How do you know that?" asked Mata Nui. "Like you, I can sense species," answered Nalek. "All Nui can. We're life-sensitive beings." "I know those infernal creatures," said Deturnas. "They started the war that ravaged all three great species: the Nui, the Kral, and the Makuta." "Who are the Kral?" inquired Mata Nui. "The Kral are my species, the Great Be... Destroyers," answered Deturnas. "What type of species are you?" asked Mata Nui. "The Kral can sense light. Most Kral made an alliance with the Makuta. However, I was against destroying your species; thus, I was cursed, then imprisoned." "So that's why it took so little effort to show you the truth because you'd already seen it," concluded Nalek. "Oh," said Deturnas. "One of your Toa of Light is in trouble..." Chapter X: A Matter of Life and Death In the crater, the Toa of light had taken a leap of faith in revealing himself to the Makuta and Matoran present. However, he knew what the Makuta had control over, and it wasn't shadow or darkness; it was death. Revealing himself could work as a beacon for any traveler to come to the crater, plus, he knew that Mata Nui's kind could sense life disappearing and appearing. So Mata Nui could help stop these things from achieving their goal. Takanuva and the Turaga were told by Mata Nui what he knew of his own past. He, being the one of only six Toa still alive — well, now he was the only one alive — he was sent on an infiltration mission of the Shadow Blade, while the other Toa negotiated with the Skrall. The group led him to the League of Shadows and to the Makuta. He had completed his mission. However, when he heard about the death of the Toa Mahri, he knew he'd have to see it to believe it. Now, with his cover blown, in a crater with two Matoran and two Makuta, he heard the noise of a machine not far away. He looked around. He couldn't see it. Then an explosion of sand erupted... Chapter XI: The Day a Species Fell As the torrent of sand cascaded around the Makuta, Takanuva told the Matoran to hold on to him. Then, without warning, he jumped, clutched at the machine, hung on with one hand, threw the Matoran on to it with his other hand and bellowed at the driver of what he now saw was a vehicle of some sorts. "DRIVE!" The Skopio lurched forwards onto the other side of the crater with its five occupants. The Makuta blindly threw out bolts of death towards the vehicle. Telluris forced the Skopio to dodge all the bolts. Takanuva blasted out with light bolts, and squarely hit Rytrax and Tey several times. The Makuta lashed out once more, the bolt heading straight for Takanuva. Takanuva turned to Zaster and said, "Tell Mata Nui about these demons. Tell him to choose six Toa to continue the legend." With that, he removed his Kanohi and passed it to Zaster. "Tell the Matoran of Metru Nui about my death." With that he smiled, and the bolt hit. The Toa of Light fell. Turned to dust. The Toa were no more. For now. Zaster then said to Telluris, "Make this thing go faster; we must survive." Telluris answered, "OK." The Skopio roared away. Sahamad said to the Matoran, "Are you going to be alright?" "He was a true hero," cried Safara. "That he was," answered Zaster clutching the Avohkii. The Skopio rolled silently into Metru Nui, where Mata Nui, Nalek and Deturnas stood in mourning. The Old Chapter had ended... A new one was just beginning... Chapter XII: The Explanation The Matoran had been requested to meet Mata Nui. The two Matoran walking solemnly up to Atero Tower came to Mata Nui's chambers. No other Matoran had stepped in this glorious room; it was immense, with a panoramic view of the desert. Mata Nui stood at the window with Nalek and Deturnas, waiting for the Matoran. Mata Nui spoke, "You're here. Now please tell me how my friend died." "Err," replied Zaster miserably. "He... died... as a hero." "I know it was the Makuta who killed him. He was on a mission for me, to infiltrate an organization known as the Shadow Blade. The last that I heard from him was that there was a higher organization, called the League of Shadows. They controlled the Shadow Blade. They sent one of the Shadow Blade's operatives to kill me. I stopped her. Can you tell me anything else?" said Mata Nui. "There are exactly two of the Makuta," said Safara. Suddenly, Zaster blurted out, "Did this operative wear a Huna, and did she have rich, crimson armour?" "Yes," answered Mata Nui. "How did you know that?" "I've had an encounter with her. And I made the mask for her," said Zaster guiltily. "Why did you make that Kanohi?" "She forced me to!" pleaded Zaster. "She was going to kill me! I didn't know she was going to use it to kill you." "Well, I convinced her not to. So I accept your apology," said Mata Nui, and then said in a lighter tone, "You Matoran risked your lives, so, since there are no Toa, I will reward you by making you into Toa..." Chapter XIII: The Others, Part I "Mata Nui, you can't have just two Toa in the first new Toa team," commented Deturnas. ---- Gravlect Deep within the catacombs, Onu-Matoran worked. One of these Matoran had a gift, a gift which proved to be very useful when cave-ins caused many deaths. He was given the name the Black Interpreter. He had never wanted this gift, or the mask. He told the other Matoran he would trade this gift for death. The gift in question was the ability to use Kanohi, even though he was not a Toa. The mask he bore was once worn by the greatest hero of the Matoran Universe, Matoro. ---- Crypto As the future could no longer be told without the Vahi, Ko-Matoran sought new opportunities for trading. One of the Ko-Matoran, very skilled with crafting, tuned his hand at weaponry. So far he'd bargained his way out of many a situation by selling these arms. His most prized creation was a battle tank which could defeat the Skopio with one shot; it was incredible. Many a Ko-Matoran followed suit in the business, only to be out sold by this Ko-Matoran. Chapter XIV: The Others, Part II "I know, for I chose many a generation of Toa," replied Mata Nui. ---- Finrue In Ga-Metru, Ga-Matoran retaught the Agori what they had forgotten. One specific Ga-Matoran was very successful with the Agori, teaching them how to work and fix complicated machinery. They all liked her. She taught them the importance of peace within the city, and that Glatoran fights were wrong. However, they disagreed to begin with. Their education of the city and its laws were vital for their future. In her spare time, she ran a shooting gallery, using weapons from a certain Ko-Matoran; this would give training to protect the city from hostile threats. ---- Taru In Po-Metru, Po-Matoran carved miraculous statues of great heroes of the past. One solemn order was as painful to complete as the Lhikan statue that once stood in Atero Tower. One Po-Matoran not only carved with her tools, but with her soul. She made the statues of the heroes come alive. The Po-Matoran was honored above the rest. She was always ready to carve out her misery in spectacular shapes. However, this job required to keep emotionally still, for Mata Nui had requested it himself. Chapter XV: The Great Temple Over the next few days, these Matoran, along with Zaster and Safara, were told in secret to meet in the Great Temple. Now all of them could guess why they were summoned, for not one Matoran had not heard of the Toa Metru; however, they were curious to know why they'd not received Toa Stones. But as they gathered, they saw twelve hunched, hooded figures approach them with staffs in their hands. One of these figures boldly raised its hand up and said, "Welcome to the Great Temple, where many a Toa has received their power." The Matoran all knew who they were. The one that spoke was none other than Turaga Vakama. The others lowered their hoods to reveal their Noble Kanohi. The Matoran recognized all the Turaga: Vakama, Tahu, Nokama, Gali, Matau, Lewa, Nuju, Kopaka, Whenua, Onua, Onewa, and Pohatu. Tahu spoke. "I can think of no greater honor than to become Toa at the hand of Mata Nui." The doors to the Temple opened up, and Mata Nui, Nalek and Deturnas stood there. Mata Nui raised his hand, and six beams shot from them and coiled round the Matoran, lifting and rotating them off the ground. A flash of white light illuminated the Temple. The Turaga shielded their eyes from the light. After the light had subsided, where six Matoran had stood. there were six Toa. Mata Nui said to them, "You are the Toa Terra, the new Toa of this city. Defend it." Episode II Chapter XVI: New Toa Mata Nui turned, along with Nalek and Deturnas, away from the Toa Terra and Turaga, towards Ga-Metru. The Toa followed suit, walking along the pier behind Mata Nui's party. The first thing they saw were boats lining the pier, and they heard distinct whispers along the lines of: "Wow. New Toa. Hope they can live up to their predecessors" and "Isn't that Zaster/Finrue/Safara/Crypto/Taru/Gravlect?" The new Toa ignored this as they reached the end of the pier, where a crowd had gathered. Mata Nui turned towards the team and said, "Looks like you've already got some fans. Why don't you say something, Zaster?" "OK," said Zaster. "Hello, Ga-Metru. I'm Zaster and this is the Toa Terra, my team." The crowd roared. "We will keep you safe from a new threat. The same threat that killed our beloved Takanuva." "I've got a suprise for all of Metru Nui in Atero Tower," shouted Mata Nui. "Let us go there." The crowds rushed along the piers to Atero. Mata Nui pulled Taru aside and whispered, "It would be great if you unvieled it. An artist is always wanting to reveal their work." In Atero, the stage was set with a covered up statue behind. The stands were packed. Every Matoran and Agori wanted to see this suprise and the new Toa. Taru stood in front of the statue and spoke. "We all loved Takanuva, and with great pride I unviel this tribute to him." She grabbed the covers and pulled it off... Chapter XVII: The Statue The statue was magnificent; it dwarfed the Lhikan statue that once stood on the spot. A true tribute to a fallen hero. Cheers and weeps came from the crowd as they remembered Takanuva. Up in the tower, high up, a cloaked figure moved along the balcony, looking at the celebration. "Yes, you enjoy yourselves. Raise up your new..." the figure spat out the name. "—Toa. Mata Nui, I shall kill you when the time is right. Live your freedom, for now. But I will have my revenge." The time slowly ticked away, and the figure continued to watch. Night came, and the Toa demonstrated their abilities. Soon the event was over and the only beings in the stadium were the Toa, a few Matoran and Mata Nui. The Toa were choosing their weapons and equipment. Back up in the tower, a Matoran carrying a lightstone torch walked along the beginning of the walkway. "Why do I always get the watchman shift when something spectacular is going on?" moaned the Matoran. The clanging of his feet alerted the figure to the presence of the Matoran. The figure suddenly faded away. The Matoran walked past the invisible figure. The figure revealed itself, grabbed the Matoran's neck, and choked the life out of the being. Its voice said, "Mata Nui, I shall have my revenge." It threw the body over the banister towards the ground, way down, and then chuckled... Chapter XVIII: The Ferrier When the body fell, the Matoran's armor cracked from the force of the drop. The party gathered round the statue base emmidiately turned round and gasped in horror. Zaster dashed over to the body. "The Matoran was dead before the he fell. Mata Nui, can you revive him?" "Unfortunately, I cannot. There is an... external force. Somewhere, near Atero," replied Mata Nui. "Wait a minute. Why did you say external force?" quired Finrue. "The reason I said force because it is not a being. It is something else." Suddenly the Matoran in Zaster's arms rose up and gripped his chestplate. The Matoran's eyes were a pale yellow and sunken, its iron grip cold. The corpse spoke: "Mata Nui, I shall have my revenge." The body, again, fell lifeless. The eyes of the crowd maneuvered toward Mata Nui. Mata Nui stated, "From this, I can tell what that Force was a being known to the three races as Antau. This being was a soul carrier and is a part of a group known as the Horsemen... Classification: Dead FanFic *Remember me? The guy who wrote this story. Well, just remembered about it and would like to make sure people know ths is a Dead FanFic and will never be updated again. *I'm currently working on a new story which is being developed beyond this ones development and is an original story with some hints of this ones influencing it. It's will be much more engaging than this one and in a different web medium. Characters *Mata Nui *Nalek *Rytrax *Safara *Sahmad *Takanuva *Telluris *Tey *Thelus *Zaster *Tahu *Vakama *Gali *Nokama *Lewa *Matau *Kopaka *Nuju *Onua *Whenua *Pohatu *Onewa *Antau}} Category:BLR Universe